Superheroes 9: Stinky Pete (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 26)
Transcript Man (Simon)-Doom draws near. Are we done for? Doom Derek-Not if I have anything to say about it! Howie Mandel-Yes. We are all done for. Man (Eric)-Speed matters. We'll never keep you waiting! Stinky Pete-No! They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work. Man (Brian)-Legit people. Lotso, Buttercup and Trixie. Al McWhiggin-That's the wrong legit person! I am supposed to be here, not Lotso! And Lotso is the worst purple character of ALL TIME!!!! Man (Eric)-Everybody is a winner. Jackpot Jenny-Nobody is a winner. Everybody is a loser! Can't you just get it right? Man (Eric)-Low battery. Battery Belle-You do not have a low battery, you have a high battery. Man (Lawrence)-Don't overload sockets, use one adapter per socket. Socket Adapter-No. Overload sockets. Don't use one adapter per sockets. Man (Brian)-Embrace new forms of communications! Embraceable Angles-No. Avoid new forms of communications! I am the Embraceable Angle, the newest superhero! Man (Paul)-Pay by cash, coupon and credit. Credit Stripper-No. They won't work because credit stopped working 45 minutes ago! Man (Eric)-Superheroes on our side! Credit Stripper-Yep, all the superheroes are on our side! Howie Mandel-Why? Jackpot Jenny-Because villains can take over! Al McWhiggin-But what about this villain? (montage shows Jackpot Jenny trying to win money but keeps losing, Battery Belle recharges Samsung Galaxy Pro 10.1 underneath the desk in her office, Socket Adapter plugging one of the sockets in the hotel, Embraceable Angle writes an angle of a car, Credit Stripper signing signature at a bank, Jackpot Jenny winning a lot of money and new awards, Battery Belle buys new batteries at the store, Socket Adapter plugs more sockets at a car dealership, Embraceable Angle writes angles taking over the world and Credit Stripper buying credit cards) Stinky Pete-Stop right there! *spots at Doom Derek* Why, the prodigal son has returned! Al McWhiggin-Okay, I'm officially freaked out now! Doom Derek-Listen, I don't know wha--hey, how do you know my name? Credit Stripper-Everyone knows your name, Doom Derek. Howie Mandel-*reads time card* 12 battles later… Stinky Pete-All right, gang. Do you have any idea Howie told me that they don't exist between you an Al? Battery Belle-How are you going to do this? Jackpot Jenny-By getting more tokens! Stinky Pete-Tokens? They do nothing with Doom Derek! Even Al, not while I'm here. Socket Adapter-Pete, please. This is not the end of us. *kicks Stinky Pete off the building* Stinky Pete-*after landing in the middle of the road* Wha…? Where am I? Al McWhiggin-Well, somebody turns out and I'm still a villain. Embraceable Angle-*uses an angle laser and zaps at Al* Zap zap! Al McWhiggin-*notices his belly has made a hole* My belly! *thrown off the building by Embraceable Angle* No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! (lands on the roof of a truck) Battery Belle-Okay, Doom Derek. Got any last words? Doom Derek-Near to do it…looks okay. Battery Belle-YAAAAAAAAAA-- *kicks Doom Derek in the groin and throws Doom Derek off the building and lands on the grass* WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Jackpot Jenny-We did it, gang! Socket Adapter-They didn't have to mention about battles. Battery Belle-Well, Jackpot Jenny, I think it's time that you learned the true meaning of playtime. *uses French tongue power kissing Jackpot Jenny* Embraceable Angle-I still kind of think that angle power looks good. Credit Stripper-I am telling you that credit stopped working 6 minutes ago. Howie Mandel-Well…that's not exactly what I had in mind, but I hope my insurance covers all this! (looks at the camera) Why don't you try something less expensive…er, I mean…''dangerous''. If your video's uploaded, come back and see me. (See? Howie Has Left the Building! Subscribe, Like, Comment and Leave Them Below!) Superheroes Fatima Johnson.jpg|Jackpot Jenny Laci Newman.jpg|Battery Belle Mabel Wilson.jpg|Socket Adapter Dacia Griffin.jpg|Embraceable Angle Amanda Phillips (6).jpg|Credit Stripper Villains Troy Radley.jpg|Doom Derek Jan from Bring it On.jpg|Stinky Pete Cliff from Bring it On.jpg|Al McWhiggin Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos